the_universe_of_the_chungifandomcom-20200213-history
The Origin of Chungus and the Chungiverse.
The origin of Chungus dates back to several billion years before the beginning of our universe, where Chungus just... appeared. Yeah. That happens. He was bigger than space and time itself, and in fact he controlled it. After millions of years Chungus got bored and so he exploded something and that created the universe. Chungus edited and shaped the universe to his will. Chungus is immortal. Chungus is a god. The Myths of Creation (According to the pantheon of Chungi gods.) The world of Crogus is Chungus' 47th attempt at creating a planet that didn't bore them. Previous attempts were too volatile, and exploded to create the stars, the sun, and Newark, New Jersey. He abandoned each previous attempt because he like, needed some inspiration, man. Finally, in his efforts to destroy Newark, he accidentally formed Bingus, Ungus of water. An infinite ocean surrounded Bingus and Chungus, covering Newark and all of its evils. Bingus remarked to Chungus that if she were not created, Newark's destructive forces would have spread to infect every star in the universe. As the two spoke, the ocean surrounding them began vibrate. Chungus swam down to see what was wrong, and found Newark ruptured, with a newly-formed Glungus climbing out of the cracks. Glungus and Chungus did battle beneath the sea, as Glungus struggled to swim above the water and destroy Chungus's shitty attempt at a universe because he's just a dick like that. Finally, Chungus trapped Glungus by hardening the water above Newark, creating the land of Crogus, the remaining water hardened, and forming a magical area prohibiting land creatures to go underwater, and sea creatures to go above water. Glungus was trapped underwater. The nine other canonical gods are the children of Chungus and Bingus, who are not assigned genders in the established mythos. Each of the nine special factions who inhabit Crogus correspond to the Lesser Ungus who created them. Glungus's Crogan Afterlife. Not much is known about the Crogan afterlife, though there are myths surrounding the exploits of Glungus. The most prominent of these is a tale in which Hoopie Bing Bong (the Ungus of chaos) is sent down to Newark by Chungus as punishment for Hoopie's creation of internet trolling. Hoopie retaliates by turning Glungus into a bear and bringing a second bear with her down to Newark. When she came back up, she returned with only one bear, which she released into the overworld. None of the Ungi could tell whether the bear still in Newark was Glungus or not, and frankly, none of them really cared. Most versions of the myth state that the bear brought to the overworld was Glungus, and that death was created when he was released. Competing versions, however, posit that Glungus is still trapped, and that the dying just need to pull themselves up by their bootstraps. Hoopie Bing Bong and Glungus end the Universe. (Nearly) Eventually, Crogus was torn apart by Hoopie Bing Bong, when Hoopie fried the internet circut panel, resulting in massive explosions worldwide. Thus, breaking the barrier between land and sea, releasing Glungus. He rained large hailstones and strange deformations of Pepe the frog. (A Minor Ungus) upon everyone on this planet. With the barrier between land and sea broken, the Newark plague spread through the galaxy and consumed millions of stars and planets. Chungus was forced to become Big Chungus, so that he would not die form the plague. Big Chungus was so enraged he and Glungus engaged in a free for all roast battle on the edge of the universe, winner takes all. Glungus destroyed Chungus (Whose metal capability for taking insults is very low) And he banished Chungus to the black hole Sagitarrius. Hoopie Bing Bong hated Chungus because he was a jerk, but his little brain decided that shoving obese space rabbits into black holes was bad. Hoopie Bing Bong exacted Vengeance on Glungus, mortally wounding him. Glungus fell down onto a planet called Eurarth, where he laid in a limbo between life and death for milennia. Hoopie Bing Bong then went and saved his dad from the black hole (Nobody knows how). Bingus, not knowing that Hoopie Bing Bong beat Glungus in a fight and saved Chungus, took his trident and impaled Hoopie Bing Bong with it. Hoopie Bing Bong's last dying word were, "Goddamn it, wtf dude. Just a sec. Let me post this on reddit...." Then he died. Chungus, renewed in his power and rage from watching Hoopie Bing Bong die, he banished Bingus to the plane between the Chungiverses called Asdafgoiuhjasasgolipia. Chungus then failed at several attempts to make a rift to a reality where Hoopie Bing Bong existed, and he failed. Stricken with anger and rage, he used the last of his power to destroy the Newark plague, thus cleansing the Chungiverse. Strangely enough, after the Chungiverse was cleansed, life popped up elsewhere, Crogus was scarred and battered to the point where it was inhospitable, but life popped up on the planet Earth, and where Glungus had landed, Eurarth. The Hurgus' and the Scrogans escaped out into space, warring with the Globglogabgalab for the rest of time. Meanwhile, the life on earth flourished and Eurarth life became hostile and evil, just like Glungus. Chungus watched this all happen with a smile on his face. Finally, he had created a universe where life could not die. Chungus realized, then, that earth only had life because of HIM. He had left Crogus eons ago and visited Earth and planted a seed there for life, but he had forgotten about it. The forgotten race.. Humans, he called them. Hu, meaning "forgot" in Chungi, and Man, meaning "Bout'chu". So the humans were the race that the remaining Ungi knew as the forgot bout'chu race. Thus, begins the second universe of the Chungiverse, billions of years after the cleansing life thrives in the universe, only because of Chungus. Chungus and his exploits. Chungus likes to call it Act II. Act II of the universal art of Creation and Destruction. * Act I * Act II